


Mislabeled

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Series: 100-Word Story Collection: The Umbrella Academy [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Give it Up for our Lesser Batman, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: Mislabeled.  Season One Diego Introspection.  Diego’s dialogue has simple vocabulary because I feel as if he is a very direct guy.  I plan to do one for all seven of them, but hopefully, they aren’t all as glum as these first two.
Series: 100-Word Story Collection: The Umbrella Academy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077863
Kudos: 5





	Mislabeled

Mom was the only one who saw me as more. From helping me overcome my stutter to making me the man- the hero- that I am today. I didn't want to leave her, but everything else in that house was pushing me away. The suffocation of expectation became unbearable. So I escaped the Academy. However, the expectations followed close behind. This time, their sole perpetrator was myself and myself alone. At any given moment I was the most capable person in the room and I knew it. To protect and avenge is my only mission and I follow it well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get a grasp of these characters in addition to challenging myself with these 100-word stories. It's fun, but I am super out of practice. Hopefully, I can have something longer and more fun up soon. Stay tuned and leave a kudos, share, and comment if ya liked it!


End file.
